


The Amiibo Life

by Falco276



Category: IT Bladers, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally turn my IT instructor into an Amiibo after handling with a magical 3DS that can bring SSB characters into the real world. Don't own anything here except for myself and Wes.... and New Horizons. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck in the static life

**Author's Note:**

> The Limited-Edition red magical 3DS with the Smash Bros symbol on the shell is made up by Epic Networks.  
> I don't own that awesome idea. xD

**Yeah so, in this Feng Huang one-shot, I turn the rooster blader into an amiibo!!!! xD**

 

It really hyped me up during the third break during my Windows 8.1 class re take. Watching endless YTP's about Smash Bros. for Wii U and even reading the best SSB series fanfictions (3D, HD, and Universe) by Epic Networks, I seemingly could not stop staring at the screen when my mind popped up with a brilliant realization, and reaching over to my back pocket of my pants, I felt the red limited edition 3DS with the Flaming Smash Bros. symbol emblazoned on the shell. 

Smiling wickedly at the thought of a crazy idea of what I can do with this magical hand held console, I impatiently waited for class to end due to my excitement for what I'm about to do with Feng Huang. And it was going to be a crazy one for sure. 

With both of Wesley's and Da Xiang's webcam screens blanked out gray and microphones muted with a red slash on the icon, I waved goodbye to my classmates and sprang out of the Remote Learning Classroom 1. With no time to greet the front desk, I raced over to the Instructor-Led Training Room 2 where Feng Huang normally used for teaching students face to face or ONLINE LIVE through the webcam screens. 

With the help of Madoka opening the beeping door by waving her circular key over the sensor, I casually spilled myself in with a jovial smile and took a seat in the third row, acknowledging a greeting to both Da Xiang and Wesley as they both did their usual tasks. 

After about 5 minutes past by, Da Xiang quickly glanced at the clock above the board and stood up, announcing quietly that he had to go home to see Ninel and help her with the kids. Wesley accepted the scene and was relived to be all alone this time for the room suddenly returned to a quiet atmosphere along with a few mouse clicks and rapid keyboard typing. 

With my mind urging my hand to reach in for the 3DS, I changed my body's course of action as I stood up and curiously peeked over Wesley's shoulder to glance at his screen. 

He then noticed my reflection on the display. 

"Whoa." startled with a small hint of shock, Wes gripped the edges of his desk as he turned around to face me with concern, "What brings you here, Miss Tabitha? Question from class?"

I innocently shuffled my feet as I twiddled my thumbs nervously as behind my back, trying my best not to instantly whip the secret out of my back pocket. "Uh. no. Actually my parents are gonna run a little late, so you don't mind me hangin around here with you for a few minutes right?"

Wes took a sip of his Diet Pepsi and nodded like it was nothing to worry about, "No. No. You're absolutely fine. In fact, since were done about the SSD (Solid State Drive) upgrade of yours, I suggest you to relax and freely browse the web." 

Averting his attention back to the screen, I disobeyed the friendly order and decided to watch him manage a student's lab with a few mouse clicks. 

"Hm. Strange." Wes muttered after a few minutes of silence, trying to figure out the complicated puzzle of servers he was dealing with. I decided not to say anything else except for one holy question that really made my heart beat out of my chest with excitement.

Getting closer to his ear, I whisper the moment of curiosity, "Wes, have you ever played Super Smash Bros. for Wii U or 3DS?"

Giving him a moment to think and hum in thought, he frowned as a final answer, "No, why would you ask that?"

Smiling with sly lips, I brought out the magical hand held console. 

Sitting back in his chair with a creak, Wes gave out an impressive nod and commented with interest sparked in his eyes "That's one slick DS, Miss Tabitha."

"3DS and thanks for the comment." I helpfully corrected as I slowly pulled out the dark grey stylus from the front of the console and flicked the magic object open to reveal a bright light. 

Before Wes could notice the strange phenomenon such as a weird glowing light erupting from the dual screens of the 3DS, I quickly scratched the lower screen with my stylus, furiously creating a spark of the heated contact between the screen and the very tip of the makeshift pen.

"Drawing something out, Miss Tabitha?" Wes asked me as he continued to do his work.

I swore the stylus's rubber tip was going to explode at any second. With no choice than to point the charged stylus in his direction, I smirked big time. "Wesley, you never played Super Smash Bros. before? This will make you the player now. It's time for you to experience this! HA!"

A huge stream of white electricity hinted with many colors struck out of the tip of the stylus with a great energy striking with many godly powers. 

After finishing his Diet Pepsi with one final gulp and tweaked the bottle shut with the lid, Wesley's reaction as he faced me was double take as his sapphire eyes widened behind those sleek gold framed glasses. 

I also took the moment to copy his horrified reaction of surprise as the 3DS in my hands shook violently, the console exploding the room surroundings as a bright white light emerged into the room.   


* * *

  
"Whoa! Are you guys okay!?" Madoka quickly jumped into the scene after the time changing scene of events. "It looked as if an angel appeared in the room!"

*giggle snort* perhaps it was Pit! 

I slowly got up, my head throbbing with a stirred moment of confusion as I wobbled to maintain my balance. With my eyes making my vision clear and refresh into a new scene before me, the 3DS laid unharmed on the ground, the console opened to display the dual screens of doom. Picking it up, I wanted to ask if Wesley was okay, but he was not in his seat anymore, fixing student labs and servers on his computer anymore.

Me and Madoka both gasped horrifyingly as I fixed my eyes towards the desk. Standing on the gold circular pedestal with a Smash Bros. symbol engraved on the top flat base, was my Network+ instructor, posing as if he was about to launch Cosmic Barracuda. 

If every New Horizons staff and even his wife and kids were here to see this, they would not even believe what happened to him.

Not even his IT instructor buddy, Da Xiang Wang.

I slowly took a slow but deep breath as I dashed forward, snatched him off of the desk and raced outside the center. 

Peeking back into my bag, the cute babyish face stared back at me. 

I just couldn't believe I turned Wesley A. Bryan, the Barracuda Blader that I have a huge crush on into an.....  
  
_Amiibo_

 

**Ya, tell me what you think about it!**

**Kudos please and a review?**

**Seek out chappie 2.**

**Byez!!! xD**


	2. Warped into the Fray

**Yay!!!! xD**

**I am back with another chappie!!!! :D**

I just couldn't believe it. I was ready to start cursing at the 3DS, but it was tempting to know how Wesley would look like in Smash Bros.

The temptation of staring at my beloved crush made me urge to immediately plop that base on the Amiibo scanner on my Wii U game pad. 

The magical 3DS was currently in sleep mode, the supernatural console resting on the desk beside my upside down laptop.

I sighed at the sight of two specific RAM memory sticks that were supposed to be upgraded in my beloved 2010 black Sony Vaio PCG-L laptop.

I felt as if the total of 4 Gigs of memory was not enough for my CPU to work together with, considering that I really didn't mind the memory running on 4 Gigs but I felt as if I needed an upgrade, thus making me pull out 2 sticks of Samsung 4 GB RAM, the total of 8 GB capable of running extended data speeds double the amount of 4 GB.

I was about to slip on my ESD wrist strap and connect the crocodile connector clip right into an electrical socket (No worries, I'm not shocked yet.) and start removing my old memory sticks when I halted myself while glancing at the Wesley Bryan Amiibo placed right next to a couple of more in my collection.

They starred the AweSomE cast. No kidding. It was ever since me and another Ao3 user by the name of AnnaDestiny came up with the group of human like smashers that came from 3 of my faviourite games, Kid Icarus, Xenoblade Chronicles, and finally Fire Emblem.

Shulk, Pit, Dark Pit (Pittoo), Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Female Robin, and finally- I wish they had a Douche Amiibo; Robin's lover would look epic in the game! xD- strangely circled around the newcomer in trophy form.

Strange. These little figures didn't have the potential to move around unless they were fed with a magical snowball (5 points awarded to the reader who knows the book reference!!!) and possibly fly? Okay, static objects do not fly. That was just a dumb explanation of Amiibos right there. -_-

After 10 minutes of looking up instructional Youtube videos on replacing RAM made me sit down with a huff and lob my ESD wrist strap aside.

Really. It was extremely tempting. Reality into a fantasy video game? Now that has to be something worth to dare even play this game.

Cleaning my workspace off of my desk and placing a single Wii U gamepad in front of me, I stared at the blank screen, then my eyes cast a little to the left to where the Amiibo scanner was supposed to be.

Grabbing the AweSomE cast off of the shelf, I placed them in a sideways line order, making Wesley stand last in line. 

The last should start with the first. 

I took a moment to think this through and finally sigh with accepting the moment of truth. 

Once the game loaded, I started to think about his wife and kids in a worried way. What would thier reaction be if Wes suddenly disappeared away into another world? Such as a famous fighting type video game? Oh geez, it might be a weird situation for sure to solve this out if they were here to hear this. 

Suddenly the announcer jolted my thoughts awake by yelling "Choose your fighter!" and I turned to stare at the screen with a total of 50 characters. Make that 51 since Wes was about to join into the fray. 

Casting my eyes from the game pad to the poor Barracuda blader, I gained the courage to pick him up and slap the golden trophy base onto the scanner. 

The next thing I saw was white, then black............

* * *

 

 

Waking up with light torturing my retina, I slowly rubbed my eyelids and flicked them awake, a gasp emitting out of mouth and my eyes widened like saucers below a teacup.

There he was. On the damn freaking character selection screen. A big RED box as his background. The Barracuda rooster facebolt logo as his character symbol.

I was ready to custom fighter this guy.

**(Will finish this up later!) :D**       


End file.
